


Loose lips sink ships

by will_p



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le labbra di Hux sono inaspettatamente morbide, e Kylo - Kylo è <i>furioso</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose lips sink ships

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Loose lips sink ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079479) by [p_will (will_p)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/p_will)



> Scritta per il prompt _scossa_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101647.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com).

Le labbra di Hux sono inaspettatamente morbide, e Kylo - Kylo è _furioso_.

Dettagli del genere sono irrilevanti, pericolosi; non dovrebbe notarli, non dovrebbe metterli da parte nel profondo della sua mente, nasconderli come gemme preziose.

Ma non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto essere qui, ora, a ringhiare contro Hux e ribollire di rabbia di fronte alla stupidità sua e dei suoi uomini invece di meditare nelle proprie stanze; non avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la sua maschera, lasciata cadere a terra senza neanche un pensiero, troppo asfissiante, troppo _stretta_ per quello che stava provando; non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi fino a sentire ( _immaginare_ ) il calore di Hux addosso, la sua rabbia appena contenuta quasi come una presenza fisica tra di loro. Non avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare quella barriera, non avrebbe dovuto spingerlo contro il muro, non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo negli occhi—

Eppure.

Le labbra di Hux sono inaspettatamente morbide, e non dovrebbero esserlo. Hux non è _morbido_ , nessuna parte di lui lo è - la sua bocca dovrebbe essere dura, tagliente, come l’orlo di un vetro rotto. Eppure le sua labbra sono morbide e calde e si schiudono sotto il suo attacco dopo appena un secondo di esitazione, e Kylo si odia per quello che sta facendo, si odia per non poter fare altro, e odia Hux per il patetico verso disperato che si lascia sfuggire e che va dritto tra le sue gambe come una scossa elettrica.

Hux gli artiglia le spalle e dovrebbe scacciarlo, spingerlo via, il più lontano possibile, e invece lo sbatte più forte contro il muro e quando Hux geme approfitta per spingere la lingua tra le sue labbra, per entrargli dentro, per abbattere una a una tutte le sue difese. Infila una mano tra quei suoi ridicoli capelli perfetti e _tira_ , e la fitta di dolorepiacere _piùforte_ riecheggia nel corpo di Kylo come un terremoto, togliendogli l’aria dai polmoni e la terra da sotto i piedi, e vorrebbe— vorrebbe strappargli la divisa di dosso e prenderlo contro la parete gelida del suo ufficio— vorrebbe riempire quella pelle candida di segni, morderlo fino a vedere il sangue, marchiarlo— vorrebbe metterlo in ginocchio—

— _cazzo sì Kylo_ —

—e si stacca come se avesse toccato un filo scoperto.

Nel silenzio di sorpresa e respiri affannati che segue, Hux resta immobile contro la parete, le spalle pesantemente appoggiate al muro, gli occhi enormi e quasi grigi nella luce artificiale della stanza. Ha due macchie di colore alte in cima agli zigomi e ciocche scomposte che gli ricadono in fronte e le labbra _rosse_ , gonfie, e appena incrocia lo sguardo di Kylo ispira lentamente e poi ci passa la lingua sopra, e—

Kylo—

L’aria dei corridoi sembra gelida sulla sua faccia - rossa di rabbia, bollente d’odio, non _di altro_ \- ma bene. Meglio. Un po’ di sano gelo è quello di cui ha bisogno in questo momento.

È dall’altra parte della nave quando si accorge di aver lasciato la maschera nell’ufficio di Hux.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere così sconsiderato. Non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto scappare, fuggire senza un briciolo di dignità, ma dopotutto è solo l’ultimo di una lunga lista di _non avrebbe dovuto_ , e tutta l’ultima ora sembra quasi un’allucinazione, una visione orribile, un test inaspettato e non superato.

La cosa migliore da fare adesso è dimenticare tutto, chiudere il ricordo di ogni istante nei recessi della sua coscienza e lì lascialo per sempre - inutile, irrilevante, pericoloso. Non ha tempo per indugiare su certe sciocchezze.

(Lo spettro della bocca di Hux contro la sua lo tormenta per giorni.)

**Author's Note:**

> .....................NON HO MAI VISTO NESSUN FILM DI STAR WARS NON SO COSA STO FACENDO GOD HAVE MERCY


End file.
